Riendo para no llorar
by saidsaidsaid
Summary: AU. Un escritor solitario, con miedo a socializar, está en plena juventud y no tiene a nadie en su vida más que su amigo Ron. Obligado a levantar los muros, se enamora de una actriz, encontrándose a sí mismo al tratar de llegar al corazón en fuga de la mujer.
1. Encierro

**Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen únicamente a JK Rowling y Warner y a cualquiera menos a mi. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión :)  
Hola! Primera historia que escribo de Harry Potter, espero que les guste y adelante!.**

* * *

** Riendo Para No Llorar **

**Capítulo I: Encierro.**

_ Con la pala el pesimismo  
Que la cara sale cara  
Que hasta la sombra sin ganas  
Que la espera hacia el abismo._

Era una tarde agradablemente lluviosa de aquel diciembre. La navidad había pasado hace sólo dos días y todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado por el próximo año entrante, con sus respectivas celebraciones, reuniones, salidas, fiestas, cenas, etc. Todos menos él. En aquel momento celebrar era lo último que pasaba por su mente. Solo podía contemplar la lluvia, gota a gota, aquella majestuosa agua que caía del cielo a la tierra londinense. Aquello era lo único que podía calmar y saciar su inspiración. Su más grande musa, como le llamaría. En ella hallaba tranquilidad y belleza. Esa admiración sólo podía expresarla con palabras. Simplemente como él sabía hacerlo. Sólo como él _podía_ hacerlo. Su ser, o más bien su alma, _necesitaba_ verbalizarlo todo, _debía_, de esa única manera se sentía él. Solo así era capaz de ver el interior de las cosas. Utilizando la lengua, el idioma, las palabras unidas a otras, o por sí solas obteniendo un sentido que solo él podrá entender y descifrar, entablando un juego secreto entre ellas y él, solo ellos, de una forma cómplice y casi pasional.

Cada letra, sílaba, palabra y oración es lo único capaz de brindarle aquello que siempre le faltó, comprensión, cariño, amor, compañía sincera. La escritura no se interesaba si lo que escribía era importante o no, o si es ficción o realidad, o si suena lindo o feo. Si es verosímil o no. Le importa única y exclusivamente que se use, que la contemples, que la integres y tomes en cuenta. Y eso hizo él, se hizo uno con aquel lindo arte dejado en la soledad, igual que él. En el momento del encuentro ninguno dejó al otro ir, se completaban.

De esta manera, el escribir de aquel escritor se volvió su vida, solo ello, no tenía familia, casi ningún amigo, algún que otro compañero de universidad que tuvo cuando pudo estudiar gracias a una herencia que sus padres fallecidos dejaron y él solo se enteró cuando tuvo mayoría de edad, resolviendo el misterio infante y adolescente de dónde se sacaba el dinero para pagar aquel internado en el cuál se crió.

Estudió Licenciatura en Literatura y Letras, consiguiendo disciplina académica para su formación como un escritor en la actualidad establecido, con un par de _noveluchas_, cómo su editor llamaba, publicadas y poco remuneradas. Mas él no lo hacía por el dinero, que no le faltaba para sus necesidades no suntuosas, más bien recatadas, sino por ese amor casi romántico que sentía por las letras, ese amor _enfermizo _cómo lo llamó su amigo Ron. Éste amigo que estudió con él, sin embargo, no sintiendo la misma pasión que Harry, prefirió explorar seriamente otras áreas que de niño se había introducido ya, pero nunca como una ocupación de tiempo completo. Fue así como este peculiar pelirrojo decidió dedicarse a la música, en particular al acordeón y la viola. Sintiendo por fin esa pasión que por años reprimió gracias a su madre. Es cierto que de pequeño había estado en un conservatorio. Pero su madre, Molly, no quería que un hijo suyo sólo fuera un músico, citándola: _"No quiero que pases hambre, hijo, estudia Letras, a ti te gusta, así puedes dar clases en la universidad y serás alguien en la vida"_. Pero no, era su vida, y lamentablemente, las letras no lo llenaban, más bien lo hacían las notas, llaves, pentagramas, cuerdas, teclas, arcos, la melodía naciente gracias a su creación. Eso sí que era _su_ vida. De cierta forma, por ello entendía a Harry, entendía cómo llenaba ese hueco con la literatura, con sus novelas, cuentos y poemas. No obstante, no lograba evitar sentir lástima por éste. En ciertas ocasiones, realmente creía que su gran amor a la escritura se debía exclusivamente al inmenso temor de recibir cariño, de abrirse y darle paso a alguien al interior de su vida. Verdad es sí, que su carácter es bastante difícil, no de forma negativa, claro. Más bien, era un hombre de 26 años, con escaza vida social, carente habilidad para hacerla, y lo más alarmante, sin la aparente intención de obtenerla. Tímido, un poco brusco, pero Ron sabía que esto era solo su coraza. Su hostilidad solo se debía al temor de ser juzgado y de no ser querido. De mostrar quien era y ser rechazado. Prefería mantenerse en su encerrada soledad. Ella lo acomodaba. Lo atemorizaba también, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. _Mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer_ pensaba Ron una tarde amigable con su amigo cuando éste le comentaba con devoción la historia de amor siniestro que se estaba desarrollando en el clímax de su historia que según él, lo llevaría a un reconocimiento apropiado.

- ¿No has pensado en salir? Hace meses que no vamos a tomar algo y… - Decía el pelirrojo un tanto inseguro, a sabiendas de la respuesta del moreno.

- ¿Tomar algo? ¡Pero si eso hacemos ahora, Ron! Que ocurrencias dices – se carcajeó Harry, mas él y su acompañante sabían que sólo era su forma de evadir la invitación. Odiaba salir de su casa, allí construyó su refugio y se sentía incómodo afuera, no se sentía _perteneciente_ afuera.

- Harry, sabes a qué me refiero. – Enunció Ron serio. Necesitaba llevarlo al exterior. No quería que comenzara otro año solo, _vacío._ Ya había sido lo suficientemente paciente con él. Si bien le dio 8 años para que aceptara sus invitaciones, escasamente tomadas, era mucho. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto pronto si es que quería que su mejor amigo tuviera a alguien en su vida con quien formar un futuro antes de los 30 o 35 años.

- No insistas con eso nuevamente ¿sabes? – Lo cortó el escritor. Su vida estaba bien tal cual estaba, o eso se esmeraba por creer, eso _debía _creer. Era más que un deseo, era un deber.

- Insisto, ¿y sabes por qué? – Lo miró fervorosamente con una sinceridad y ferocidad calmada que hace años reprimía, y sin esperar respuesta a su retórica pregunta, prosiguió – Por la simple razón de que me importas, ¡y yo no estaré siempre para ti! Necesitas una novia, Harry, necesitas una familia – El eludido desvió la mirada esmeralda de la azulina. Detestaba ese punto, aquel que sabía era su mayor deseo enterrado profundamente en su corazón. No deseaba escucharlo, no necesitaba que se lo recodara, bastante le costaba no escucharlo dentro de sí y controlarlo. – Si no sales de aquí pronto, te consumirás, necesitas una vida propia, con gente. Si solo dejaras… - Sus palabras murieron en sus labios. Sabía que era un punto sensible, pero necesitaba tocarlo.

- Ron, sabes que yo – reanudó su mirada, la cual dolida lo miraba. Sabía que le deseaba el bien, nada más. Pero acaso, ¿no comprendía lo difícil que era?

- ¿Sé qué? – Encaró con tranquilidad el músico. - ¿Qué te escondes en tu coraza para no sentir el posible dolor que alguien que **no **conoces te cause? ¿Sentir que necesitas de alguien más? ¿O que eres lo suficientemente orgulloso y terco como para no darte una oportunidad? ¿Prefieres una vida llena de infelicidad y soledad, Harry? ¡Eres una persona increíble! Si solo dejaras la parte petulante del escritor bohemio – bromeó Ron.

- Está bien, salgamos, pero no te emociones tanto, no quiero que lo tomes apecho.

- Acompáñame a mi ensayo y luego vamos a un bar cercano a tomarnos algo. – Propuso el pelirrojo consultando su reloj.

- Eh no, prefiero encontrarte cuando termines así yo… - otra vez se ve interrumpido.

- Nada de eso, Harry, te conozco esa maña. Luego llamas diciéndome cualquier excusa barata y no te presentas. Sales ahora conmigo. Así me aseguro de que cumplirás tu palabra. Anda vamos báñate. En una hora debo estar en el teatro.

- ¿En el teatro? ¿No vas al conservatorio? – dice curioso.

- No, hoy no. Debo ir al teatro. Una compañía de teatro nos contactó para hacer juntos un musical. Les Miserables si mal no recuerdo. Hoy es uno de los ensayos en conjunto, su actuación y nuestra música.

- Mmh. – musitó.

- Pero vamos, hombre, dúchate y ponte presentable – Le apuró.

Harry sin más remedio y escapatoria, lo obedeció. Tardó 10 minutos en ducharse, y 20 en vestirse. Optó por unos jeans desgastados azules, una camiseta manga larga blanca con una abertura de unos 10 centímetros en el pecho, la cual no se abotonó. Un chaquetón verde musgo hasta las rodillas de una tela similar a la del jeans, con tela escocesa por dentro con tonalidades burdeos y conchevinos. Unas zapatillas desgastadas y un gorro de lana verde similar al tono del abrigo pero más oscuro y fuerte. Enrolló una bufanda de lana ligeramente pomposa alrededor de su cuello abrigándose del frío descomunal de diciembre. Sus gafas redondas enmarcaban sus ojos esmeraldas y un descuidado morral caía a un costado de su cadera, con su fiel cuaderno de anotaciones, su pluma y tinta para la inspiración repentina, y para cultivo propio, el libro que en ese momento leía _"Fahrenheit 451", _algo ligero, pero uno de sus preferidos. Las distopías siempre le provocaban una inmensa atracción, sin poder evitar releer una y otra vez éste y otros libros de este tipo.

Mientras se vestía, no logró escapar de su nerviosismo y desesperación que le provocaba su casi ya fobia por conocer gente nueva. La sola idea le desagradaba. Pensó en como zafarse en último momento, pero sin opción y con angustia, se vio sin ocurrencia alguna. Irónico. Creador de vida, de ficción, de historias, ¡y no se le ocurría una sola pequeña mentira!

- ¿Vamos? – gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Está bien – exclamó viendo su reflejo por única vez, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, frunciendo en desaprobación sus labios. Salió de la habitación y se topó con la mirada cálida y sonrisa divertida de su amigo. Aquella que le provocó darle un puñetazo por hacerle hacer esto.

Ron con su viola en la espalda, emprendió camino. Decidió caminar. El teatro quedaba a 10 minutos en taxi y unos 25 a pie. Así haría respirar más a su amigo.

Caminaron en silencio por la avenida. Eran las 6 de la tarde. El cielo se veía nublado, amenazante con dejar caer sus gotas tan comunes en Londres. Se maldijo por no traer paraguas, miró de reojo a su amigo ermitaño y contrariamente a lo que pensó, él sonreía mirando el cielo. Se tranquilizó y pensó ¿_qué le hace el agua al pez?_ Al llegar al teatro, Harry se sorprendió de ver tan poca gente allí. ¿No se suponía que era el ensayo de un gran musical con gran elenco? Miró la hora y supuso que aún era temprano.

- La gente se encuentra dentro, tonto – bromeó cariñoso Ron, entraron por una puerta bastante antigua y pesada, para dar paso a un esplendoroso y roñoso teatro, depende de quien lo mire. Para Harry tenía una belleza descomunal. Cuanta historia allí, ¡cuántas historias han pisado sus suelos! Se encontraba tan ensimismado en su contemplación que no notó el "Hasta luego" de Ron ni su indicación de que se sentara adelante a ver el ensayo. Fue hasta que sintió un leve pero notorio empujón a la par con un gruñido que intentó ser educado diciendo "permiso". Harry se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a ese rubio altanero y petulante sin algún modal por los demás. Al ser víctima de esa desconcentración notó que se hallaba solo, fue a sentarse unas filas adelante, pero en un puesto con algo de oscuridad, quería ser lo menos notado posible. Vio atento cómo el ensayo no comenzaba y la impaciencia se hizo evidente. El grosero rubio caminada de un lado a otro, marcando con su lujoso celular y refunfuñando palabras inentendibles. Le gritó algo a una chica y esta de inmediato fue tras bambalinas obedeciendo lo que el rubio ordenó. Realmente se veía bastante petulante.

- ¡Llegué! Perdón, perdónenme chicos. Primera y última vez, se los prometo – Balbuceó con voz fuerte una castaña que entraba por la puerta que hace momentos Harry estaba contemplando. Con prisa cruzó el pasillo, pasando muy cerca del escritor. Él pudo apreciar lo hermosa que era aquella mujer, y se preguntó quién era, cómo se llamaba, qué hacía allí, era por ella la impaciencia y el tan alterado carácter de aquel rubio, tendría a _alguien_, con esto último, Harry se reprimió mentalmente. No estaba allí para ello. Lo más seguro es que sí tuviera a alguien. Era hermosa, su mirada reflejaba un cariño, un enigma, una comprensión que siempre deseó que le dedicaran. Tenía una mirada tan tierna y cálida que podría derretir a cualquiera. Hasta a _él._ Su sonrisa le iba a la par, dándole luminosidad a su rostro finamente tallado por un maestro de primera. Sus facciones finas y delicadas le daban un toque sensual y adorable a la vez. Una digna musa. Podría escribir una oda a aquella castaña. Su pelo sedoso, ondulado, levemente enmarañado atado en un moño desordenado sujetado únicamente con una vara, dejaba caer ciertos mechones traviesos a sus costados, volviéndola celestial. Embelesado la siguió con la mirada, viendo como el rubio comenzaba a gritarle, pero ella, en vez de correr como esa otra muchacha, le sonrió acercándose y posó sus labios en los de él. Algo en Harry se rompió. Y prometió nunca más hacerle caso a su iluso amigo Ron.

* * *

**Ese fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :) Sé que es corto, pero tanteé el terreno, los próximos, si gustan, intentaré hacerlos más largos :) o actualizar seguido de lo contrario.  
Solo tengo algo más que agregar: El título del fic es debido a una canción del mismo nombre, del trovador chileno _Chinoy_, y la estrofa al comienzo también es de él, solo que de una canción diferente llamada _Klara._ :) ¡Saludos!**


	2. Destellos

**Siento la demora, pero había algo en este capítulo que no me gustaba y me costó quedar satisfecha jaja, en fin ya está, prometo que el próximo vendrá luego, tomará mucho menos tiempo que éste. Gracias por su apoyo y por los reviews, me han animado bastante :)  
Reitero, los personajes aquí pertenecen a JK Rowling y demases, ahora a leer :)**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Destello **

_Y el amor nos cuesta en realidad lágrimas de oro,  
mirar nuestras manos vacías de todo,  
poner la cabeza como Cristo en las rodillas de su madre,  
padecer,  
querer besar la rosa del pubis de la virgen con el diablo  
a nuestros pies._

No sabía por qué lo hacía, no tenía razones lógicas para molestarse por ello. Ni siquiera conocía a esa chica. Pero la rabia y la molestia que sentía en esos momentos por lo iluso y crédulo que fue hace unos minutos aumentaban al ver a la chica besando al patán grosero.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse, no importándole la reacción de Ron cuando viera que se fue y lo plantó. No importaba, nada tenía el suficiente valor como para quedarse allí y recordar la vida que se imaginó al lado de la castaña. Fue hilarante en el segundo imaginarla, sin motivo ni fundamento que le diera el derecho de hacerlo. Solo lo hizo, y le gustó. Tanto esfuerzo le costó cerrar, o más bien juntar, esa puerta que esa mujer solo con una entrada logró abrirla de par en par. Con una sola mirada, que ni siquiera iba dirigida para él.

Ya estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó otra vez la voz del rubio, con furia contenida, regañando a la recién llegada de una forma que trataba de no llamar la atención, pero que aun así lo hacía de todas maneras.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar esta vez, Hermione? Anda dime, ¿es la anciana otra vez? – inquirió con mirada fulminante los ojos marrones de la chica.

- No soportaré que hables de esa manera de ella, Draco. Sabes perfectamente que mi prioridad es cuidarla, así me conociste y contrataste para protagonizar el musical – argumentó la castaña.

- No me provoques, Hermione, no querrás lamentarlo – amenazó sutilmente en un susurro al darle un abrazo que desde el espectador contenía ternura y amor.

La castaña quedó quieta y tensa, cuando Draco aflojó el abrazo diciéndole un "ve a prepararte" caminó lo más rápido y discreto que pudo hacia los camarines en dónde se encontraba su traje para interpretar su papel.

No… No doy crédito a lo que vi. ¿Acaso la amenazó? ¿Fue temor? Pero si ella al llegar lo besó con tanta dedicación que realmente parecía lo que todos llaman amor. O cariño al menos. Sinceramente me es difícil identificar cada uno y discriminarlos. Sabía que uno era más fuerte que otro, pero no lograba determinar a cuál pertenecía cada situación. Y esta era una de ellas. Aquella cautivadora muchacha que al parecer actuaba de protagónico, razón por la cual todos impacientaban su llegada, tenía algo que ver con una anciana que necesitaba sus cuidados y además era _algo_ del petulante patán.

La chica vuelve, con su traje celeste de _Fatine_, interpretan la escena dónde ella pierde su ensayo comienza, Harry la ve actuar y cantar detenidamente, hipnotizado por aquella fortaleza que transmite al hacer su papel, convenciéndose de no tener oportunidad con una mujer así. La escena siguiente es bastante cruda, _Fatine_ comienza a vender su cabello y dientes para poder enviar algo de dinero a su querida _Cossette. _A pesar que al ser una representación el arranque de los molares, es bastante buena. Y el corte de pelo sólo lo fingieron. Harry pensó que esto se debía a que no era necesario cortan una peluca innecesariamente en los ensayos y gastar más en un simple de la muerte de _Fatine_ y su casi ausencia hasta el final en dónde salía en una escena, Harry puede ver a Ginny, la hermana de Ron, actuando como _Éponine. _Lo hace bastante bien a su parecer. Luego de una hora y media, en ensayo termina, y Ron algo cansado se acerca donde Harry.

- ¿Y qué tal, eh? ¿te gustó? – Preguntó entusiasmado con una sonrisa bonachona.

- Bastante bien, tocaste… aceptable – bromeó, recibiendo un leve golpe en el hombro – ¡Es broma, hombre! Honraron a Víctor Hugo, o a su obra más bien.

- Estoy de acuerdo – sonrió y con unas señas, llama a alguien – Margaret, acércate. Te presento a Harry, un escritor amigo.

- Hola Harry – coqueteó - ¿viste el ensayo?

Harry incómodo musitó un _sí, bastante bueno_, buscando como salirse de esa y las vinientes situaciones similares. Sabía que su amigo no estaría tranquilo hasta presentarle a algunas de la actrices del elenco (sus compañeras músicas ya las conocía, y ninguna le interesaba). La suerte con las intérpretes escénicas no fue diferente, Harry solo tenía interés para aquella castaña que involuntariamente busca con la mirada y no encontraba, ni tampoco al gran rubio con esmoquin elegante de hace un y enrabiado al darse cuenta que deberían estar juntos, revuelve su cabello con algo de ira, pensando que el patán no merecía el cariño de la chica, o pensando que ésta es lo bastante frívola como para caer en el juego de los placeres mundanos y el éxito fácil. Denegó esa idea. Él era observador. De hecho, era una de sus destrezas que desarrolló como escritor. Era capaz de ver a las personas, observarlas y en referencia a ello, crear una historia de ella, inventando y deduciendo dónde nació, qué le paso, cuál es su nombre y edad, cómo es, qué le gusta, etc. Y esta chica no le producía esa idea. Había algo más, algo que no era capaz de observar aún. Con esta idea, le preguntó a Ron por el baño.

- Derecho hacia el fondo, ten, necesitas la llave – entregándole un llavero algo oxidado.

Al indicárselo fue, necesitaba refrescarse la cara. De camino a él, escuchó unos leves quejidos… ¿o eran gemidos? Confundido y con temor, trató de averiguar de qué trataba. Por una puerta mal cerrada se lograba ver como un rubio embestía a una cabellera castaña sobre el escritorio, del primero seguramente. Lo hacía con frenesí, con fuerza, se podría decir que hasta con rabia y posesión. La chica, Hermione si mal no recordaba, arqueaba su espalda dejándole ver un tanto su pecho derecho que se asomaba por su abierta blusa, para su sorpresa no usaba corpiño, hecho que le provocó un calor interno repentino, helado abruptamente al escucharla gemir el nombre del rubio. Éste, con una sonrisa arrogante, la tomaba de los muslos y seguía su encomienda, viendo gustoso como ella llegaba a la cumbre seguida de él mismo. Era lógico que sabía satisfacer a una mujer, era el mejor en ello. Se lo demostraba su perfecta novia actriz y las mil amantes que tenía clandestinamente. Salió de ella de forma brusca, se reacomodó la ropa y caminó hacia la puerta con intensión de irse. Harry al notar eso retrocede y se esconde en una esquina. Ve pasar al rubio con el cabello aún un poco desordenado y una mueca algo torcida y extraña en sus labios, una que simulaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, arrogancia y ese relajo característico posterior al sexo.  
En un ademán de irse se da media vuelta, pero algo lo detiene, escucha unos sollozos. Entre el dilema moral, decide encaminarse con la excusa de ir al baño y entrar a la habitación de la chica.

¿Por qué? Siempre es lo mismo, le amas, te toma, te toca, te besa, te penetra, termina y se va. Ni una gota de amor. Solo deseo. ¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte y controlarme? Ah, ya lo sé. Lo amo. ¿Cómo? Ni idea, solo sé que logró hacerlo y me tiene en su mano ¿lo peor? Lo sabe, y se divierte, entre en su juego cruel, y no sé cómo salir de él. Ni siquiera sé si quiera hacerlo. Una parte de mí, esa donde se encuentra la dignidad y el amor propio, me dice que le deje, que no vale la pena. Pero otra, me dice que siga intentado, que cederá, que lograrás cambiarlo, y te amará como tú quieres. Que no es solo sexo, que le importas. Es esperanza, y me aferro a ella, a pesar que con la misma me hundo más y más en mi propia tumba.  
No lo soporto, lo veo irse y mi corazón se detiene. Me siento miserable y las lágrimas no tardan en acumularse en mis ojos. Por su propio peso caen, y no se detienen. Intento quitarlas, pero abundan. Caigo al piso y me abrazo a mí misma, veo mi soledad envolverme. Y me siento en confianza para soltar mis lágrimas sin impedimento. Prontamente los sollozos hacen su aparición y su sonido llena el lugar. Mi cara está hundida entre mi pecho y piernas, completamente tapada. Me sobresalta una mano acariciando mi cabello y levanto mi cabeza asustada. Veo un impactante verde, una mirada verde profunda y penetrante. Siento que me lee, y que no puedo ocultarle nada. Veo su nerviosismo. Trata de reconfortarme y no halla la forma. Mueve su boca en intentos fallidos de pronunciar sonido y lo miro expectante. Su mano sigue en mi cabello, al parecer no se ha percatado de ello aún. Cierro mis ojos y disfruto el contacto. No tengo motivos para hacerlo. Pero no los necesito. Es agradable sentirlo, su compañía es tosca, lo siento, pero agradable al fin de cuentas. Me saca de mi ensimismamiento su voz, una ronca y grave voz masculina, pero suave, tranquilizadora, como ella para decir _palabras_. No es como otras, otras que las sueltan sin darle mayor vuelta. Él las _siente_, es extraño, como si sintiese amor por ellas. Escucho lo que dice con su parsimoniosa y melódica voz.

-_ Ellos tienen razón  
esa felicidad  
al menos con mayúscula  
no existe  
ah pero si existiera con minúscula  
sería semejante a nuestra breve  
presoledad_

_Después de la alegría viene la soledad  
después de la plenitud viene la soledad  
después del amor viene la soledad_

_Ya sé que es una pobre deformación  
pero lo cierto es que en ese durable minuto  
uno se siente  
solo en el mundo_

_Sin asideros  
sin pretextos  
sin abrazos  
sin rencores  
sin las cosas que unen o separan _

_Y en esa sola manera de estar solo  
ni siquiera uno se apiada de uno mismo _

_Los datos objetivos son como sigue  
hay diez centímetros de silencio  
entre tus manos y mis manos  
una frontera de palabras no dichas  
entre tus labios y mis labios  
y algo que brilla así de triste  
entre tus ojos y mis ojos_

_Claro que la soledad no viene sola  
si se mira por sobre el hombro mustio  
de nuestras soledades  
se verá un largo y compacto imposible  
un sencillo respeto por terceros o cuartos  
ese percance de ser buena gente  
después de la alegría  
después de la plenitud  
después del amor  
viene la soledad  
conforme  
pero  
qué vendrá después  
de la soledad_

_A veces no me siento  
tan solo  
si imagino  
mejor dicho si sé  
que más allá de mi soledad  
y de la tuya  
otra vez estás vos  
aunque sea preguntándote a solas  
qué vendrá después  
de la soledad. – _

Aquel joven me dicecon algo que creí extinto en el mundo, incluso mi mundo. La poesía bella, simple y a la vez profunda, su misteriosa pero fuerte mirada esmeralda me cautiva mientras recita, y sólo puedo admirarlo.

Su mirada se vuelve profunda, las lágrimas ya no salen, solo las que siguen perlando sus mejillas y pestañas permanecen en su rostro, un deseo enorme por quitárselas me nace. Me siento otra persona. ¿Qué hago aquí? Yo no soy así, no les recito poemas a mujeres, ni improviso para ellas. No escribo _para_ ellas, escribo para mí. Me siento confrontado con mi yo lógico, aquel que me regaña por exponerme así. Me advierte que aquella actriz no es un asunto fácil, que está ocupada y al parecer tiene _dueño_, al menos momentáneo. Siento un impulso de huir, sin embargo su mirada me lo impide. Me tomo la libertada de observarla mejor y más de cerca. Noto que aún tengo mi mano en su cabello, y me sorprende ver que lo acaricia. Es una sensación magnética y cálida. Ella no se resiste, al contrario, parece disfrutarlo. ¿Acaso estará tan sola como yo? No, lo dudo, ella tiene a aquella anciana, y al rubio aquel. Tiene amigas de seguro en el elenco. No puede estar sola. No como yo.

No sé de dónde salió todo eso, pero siento una paz que hace tiempo no sentía. Este chico quien siquiera sé su nombre y es un total desconocido para mí, logró algo que nadie hace mucho no lograba, darme tranquilidad. Algo que antes había logrado solo con la actuación. Pero últimamente, para ser exactos desde que comencé con "Les Miserables" mi tranquilidad se fue a dónde no puedo alcanzarla: las garras de Draco. Es cierto que con él comencé a salir meses antes de comenzar a trabajar en la función que él financiaba como un _regalo_ a mí, para que pudiera obtener mi protagónico, algo que desde hace 5 años deseaba y nadie me daba la oportunidad de lograr. Y allí estaba, mi sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, pero a un precio que nunca pensé pagar: mi libertad. No fue un contrato ni una petición explícita. Pero yo lo sabía. Draco era mi dueño, por lo menos hasta que se estrenara el musical, aunque temía que posterior al estreno su manipulación siguiera. El apellido Malfoy tenía renombre. Sabía que si él quería, en un chispar de dedos ninguna compañía me contrataría. Y mi vida como actriz se vendría abajo. Estaba atada a él más de lo que desearía. O en realidad, por las razones que desearía. No puedo mentirme a mí misma, este mismo control que Draco ejerce en mi es algo que me parece atrayente por lo menos en el plano sexual. Creo tener un fetichismo en ese lado, que pensándolo bien está afectando los otros ámbitos de mi vida, y eso no es bueno. De hecho gracias a él y mi estúpido amor no soy capaz de tomar valor y hacerme valer. Siento un repentino asco hacia mí misma y una lágrima de rabia se me escapa. Su mirada verdosa se comprime, vuelve a sucederle, no sabe qué hacer. De cierta forma es adorable. Cómo un niño indeciso que necesita le enseñen a demostrar que formas son las apropiadas de hacer esto o aquello. Le sonrío con gratitud. De alguna manera hizo que me sintiera mejor.

Me reprimo por lo estúpido que debo parecer en este momento, ¡es inconcebible! Pero su sonrisa dedicada con exclusividad a mi derritió toda duda que tenía momentos antes. Estaba harto de estar solo y era lo absurdamente estúpido como para engañarme y decirme que estaba bien así, cuando solo era cobardía de enfrentarme a dificultades reales, aquellas como escribo en mis historias, y tener que luchar por ello. Aunque si esta es mi recompensa por tantos años de insulsos engaños, valió la pena. El encontrarme con ella en primera instancia fue solo otra del destino, que me ató a ella al permitir sacarme la venda de los ojos y ver con claridad. Me armo de valor para hacer lo que hace un momento quise y no me atreví. Bajé mi mano de su cabello a su mejilla y con mis dedos algo duros de tanto teclear y escribir, la acaricié, quitando el perlado llanto que aún permanecía allí.

- ¿de quién es? – me preguntó con su dulce y suave voz. Se asemejaba al canto hilarante y hermoso de un pajarillo. Me sorprendo de su interés en mi poema, o improvisación más bien, casi no rima, aunque a pesar de ello, del poco trabajo que le di, estoy satisfecho, me sorprendo de que algo a la primera pincelada me guste tal cuál es. Normalmente soy más cuidadoso con mi trabajo.

- Mío – contesto, observando la sorpresa en sus ojos. Logro apreciar un deje de curiosidad que al parecer, desea reprimir, este supuesto me provoca gracia, y sin evitarlo sonrío. Se me asemeja tanto a una niña que no sabe cómo preguntar algo que quiere saber con ansias.

- ¿Lo… lo improvisaste? – preguntó nerviosa. Siento mi ego crecer. El hecho de ser capaz de poner nerviosa a una mujer como aquella tiene que decir algo. La idea me alegra, aunque no quiera, pues solo eso me repugna. No me gusta ser de esa forma. No me gusta que el comportamiento de otras personas determine mi ánimo. Aunque involuntariamente toda mi vida ha sido bajo la premisa contraria.

- Eh… en realidad sí, soy escritor – confieso ya algo apenado. Desviando mi atención a unos fuertes pasos en la puerta. El rubio entra y se detiene abruptamente, sorprendido quizá de encontrar a la chica acompañada. Su mirada se fija en mi mano posicionada en su mejilla y Hermione se retira enderezándose un tanto brusco. En pocos segundos la magia se rompió y me siento sobrante.

- Vamos, mis padres nos esperan para cenar – Ordenó Draco. ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo lo olvidé? Asiento con mi cabeza musitando un _ya voy, amor. _Y lo veo retirarse, no sin antes fulminar con una mirada gris y helada a… este peculiar chico el cuál no sé su nombre.

- Gracias por… todo esto – le digo agitando mi mano de forma circular. Me dedica una tímida sonrisa y me animo a preguntar - ¿cómo… cómo te llamas?

- Ehh… mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter, soy amigo de Ron, es de la orquesta.

- ¿El pelirrojo, hermano de Ginny? – Ante su afirmativa gestual mi sorpresa es incontenible. El mundo puede llegar a ser muy pequeño. – Quien lo diría, ella es mi mejor amiga aquí.

- ¿De verdad? – soltó una risa que me pareció de lo más armoniosa. – Realmente el mundo es un pañuelo – sonrió de lado. Pasaron unos segundos en dónde solo me dediqué a sonreír, hasta que mi celular sonó y desperté, viendo el nombre de Draco, cayendo en cuenta lo enojado que debería estar por el retraso. Me despedí de él y salí rápidamente del despacho de mi novio, deseando que no estuviera tan molesto.

* * *

**La canción al comienzo pertenece a Mecánica Popular, se llama _Imaginario Corazón_, Y el poema a Mario Benedetti, titulado _Soledad. _Lo que se narrará de Les Miserables está más bien pensado en la película que se estrenó el 2012, por si acaso :) **

**Saludos y reitero, MUCHAS gracias por los reviews y lo follows y todo eso jaja Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
